A typical two-wheeled jog cart will conventionally include a main frame of inverted U-shape, with the wheels journaled at the lower ends of the legs of the U-shaped frame and a seat attached to the bight portion of the frame. A pair of thills extend forwardly from the main frame along opposite sides of the flanks of the horse to which the cart is attached, and a cross bar extending between the thills just to the rear of the horse carries a pair of downwardly depending loops into which a rider seated on the cart will place his feet with his legs raised to a substantially horizontal position.
In breaking a horse to a jog cart, the horse, even though broken to a saddle, may buck, kick or otherwise exhibit unruly behavior when an attempt is made to train the horse to pull a jog cart.
Obviously the occupant of the cart, seated with his or her legs extended before them, is in a vulnerable position, and as a result can be subjected to serious injury.
Additionally, the rider cannot easily and safely leave the cart should the horse exhibit such dangerous behavior, all of which renders training a horse to a jog cart a hazardous experience.